Broom Closet
by Shantari
Summary: Ron is gathering courage to tell Luna how he feels about her. However, Luna is forced to take matters in her own hands.


Broom closet.

**Author's notes: **This is a one-shot that was born out of an idea that came from Urazz, a fellow Ron/Luna-shipper. This fic is dedicated to him. And to broom closets, the perfect place for some quality time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own my own quidditch team. I don't make any money on this, and if I did I wold buy my own quidditch team for the money.

It was a beautiful day on the grounds surrounding Hogwarts, and students were enjoying a sunny Saturday. Except for Ron, who was pacing back and forth in the corridors. When will she get here? She was supposed to be here to meet me at 10 o'clock. He risked a quick glance at his watch. It was half past nine. Gaaahhhh! She's late! Ron paced a bit more frenetically, having a difficult time to decide whether he should stick his hands in his pockets or rub them against each other. He ended up putting them in his pockets, but kept rubbing his thighs through the cloth. When would she show up?

"Hi Ronald!"

Now, apparently. Ron turned around and looked at her. With her waistlength dirty blonde hair cascading down her back, and her pretty face shining with joy, he realised something very important. It would have been better if she had been late. He wasn't prepaired at all for what he was supposed to do.

"So. What did you want?"

Swallowing hard, Ron gathered his courage.

"Luna, there's something I would like to tell you."

"Yes, Ronald. What is it?"

Luna looked at him with great curiousity.

"I... I... I think... that you..."

Ron stopped himself, blushing furiously. Why wouldn't the words come out?

"Yes?"

"What I mean to say is that... you..."

"Yes? Go on."

Luna could hardly dare to believe it. Would he finally tell her now? Would her long wait finally be over soon?

"That you... have a nice hat."

"Nothing else?"

She tried hard to hide her dissapointment, but some of her anger showed through.

"Well, actually there's one thing. I love..."

This time he was going to say it, he knew that he had to.

Luna waited in silence.

Swallowing hard, he continued.

"Well not love, more like, no actually love, no I mean..."

Sighing deeply she took a hold of his robes.

"Just come over here!"

And with that said, she started to drag him along the corridor.

"Wait, Luna! Whe-where are you taking me?"

"Someplace where we can spend some quality time alone. Preferably a broom closet."

Ron started to panic. What did she mean? No matter what it was, he had the distinctive feeling that he wasn't ready for it. He started to look around, his eyes filled with panic. Suddenly they landed on Hermione who was approaching them from the opposite direction. Momentarily relieved, he yelled out in desperation.

"Hermione! Help me! I'm not ready for this yet."

Hermione looked up from her thick book about integrals and numerology, and gave a analytical look at Luna dragging Ron behind her. Then she rushed up to Luna.

"Luna, you are holding his robes the wrong way. Here, look at this."

Hermione demonstrated how to more effectively hold on to Ron.

"This way he will have much more difficult to fight himself free, and you won't risk choking him."

"Wow! Thanks, Hermione." Luna beamed with joy.

"Hermione! I said help me, not her." Ron was panicking.

"Sorry, Ron! I don't have time for this, I've got to study," she said as she was disappearing off into the distance, while Ron was dragged further away. He had to admit though, he felt more comfortable with Luna's new grip on his robes. When he relaxed his nostrils a little he could detect a faint smell of Luna's newly washed hair, that reminded him of strawberries... Gahhh, what was he thinking? He had to get loose. Wait, wasn't that...? Yes, Harry was walking towards them. His best friend, good old reliable Harry, always taking his side of things.

"Harry! Please, you gotta help me. Save me from Luna. She's gone bonkers."

Harry however seemed to not be aware of Ron's desperate plea of help, as he rushed past Ron mumbling to himself.

"Soo, Draco thinks that I'll stand for that. Well I'll show him."

With a sour look on his face, Harry continued to trudge on down the corridor mumbling about all sorts of nasty things he wished to do to Draco as revenge. Ron could only watch in utter helplessness. As they neared a window, Ron stretched out his hands and got hold of a curtain. Triumfantly he shouted.

"HAHA! Now you can't pull me any further, Luna."

As Ron was laughing maniacally, Luna just looked at him and sighed peacefully. He looked so cute when he thought that he had gotten the upper hand. Luna simply stretched out one hand, while keeping her grip with the other, and grabbed a hold of the curtain. And then with a swift and direct pull she pulled it off it's rod, leaving Ron to haplessly hold on to his beloved curtain, that was dragging after them.

Still dragging Ron along the corridor, she whistled a merry tune. Unfortunately, the tune attracted attention, the wrong kind of attention. Draco, curious at who besides him was whistling with content, showed up looking curiously around the corner. His jaw dropping to the floor he stared at the sight before him. Looney Lovegood dragging a struggling Weasel along the corridor. After having pulled up his jaw from the ground, he applied a brilliant smirk on his face.

"So Weasley," he said while snickering. "Caught yourself a girl finally? Or has she caught you?" He let out something that to him constituted as a hearty laugh.

Ron didn't really know how the situation could get any worse. After having been abandoned by his best friends, his worst enemy stood before him laughing to his heart's content at his misery. Well, it wasn't exactly a misery he was in as much as a embarrassing situation. No, it was misery, because he wasn't in control and because it was extremely embarrassing. Anyway, couldn't Draco just go away and bother a couple of first-years?

"So now, what to do?" asked Draco out loud all of a sudden. "I could help out Ron, and thus make things worse for Loony. Or I could just let her get what she wants, and enjoy the suffering of Weasley." As he was pondering one way or the other, Luna promptly passed him by. Ron flailed wildly with his arms in a desperate attempt to grab hold of Draco, but to no avail. When Draco finally realised that the two of them were long gone, he first got furious that he hadn't had the chance to ridicule one or both of them as much as possible. Then he decided that this was how he wanted it, with the Weasley going of to his execution. He stood by himself and laughed like a villain for a long time, before he got bored and decided to taunt Potter some more.

As they got further along, Ron got even more desperate. His fingernails were leaving marks in the stone floor, and students didn't dare to approach the two of them in fear that Ron would grab hold of them as vehemently as he grabbed on to various curtains and statues. When he tried to grab hold of a suit of armour, he got slappen on his hands with the back of a sword, and scolded for not behaving like a true knight of Gryffindor. The only person who did not directly avoid them, and who was in fact not even aware that a Ravenclaw girl was dragging a protesting Gryffindor boy through the corridors, was Professor Snape. As he finally looked up from his brooding, he saw the pair and what ruckus they were causing. He immediately approached them. Ron exhaled in relief.

"Thank God! I'm saved."

He knew that Snape would never tolerate disorder, and even though he didn't like Ron, would help him just to stop Luna from disturbing the peace.

"Lovegood, why are you dragging Weasley?"

"I am going to snog him senseless in a broom closet, Professor."

Snape scrutinised the two of them, Luna standing quietly still in front of the teacher, not giving Ron an inch to move.

". . . . Very well! Off with you both."

Ron looked in disbelief at Snape, his last slim chance of hope.

"What? You aren't gonna save me?"

More desperate than ever, Ron grabbed a hold of Snape's robes.

"Please I'm begging you. Save me from her."

Luna chose that time to look particulary menacing as she smiled a wicked smile. Snape gave Ron a quick look of evaluation.

"Take it like a man Weasley."

And with that he shook Ron off of him, quickly making his way away from them, not giving Ron the chance to take another hold. As Ron was being dragged further away, and Snape made his way to the dungeons, brooding on how much more effectively run the school would be without any students around, Ron let out a desperate vail.

"NOOOOO!"

Luna laughed wickedly, pulling Ron into their final destination. She had found the broom closet she had been looking for. Walking up to the door, she opened it and threw Ron in head first. As he was scrambling to get up again, she got herself in and locked the door from the inside. Pulling out the key, she put it in her braw, under her shirt. Although Ron, in the dim light from a small opening in a corner of the closet, only saw her putting it inside her shirt, he got the idea. Luna smiled even more wickedly and closed in on him.

"Now! Where were we?" she asked, with a purring in her voice.

Two hours later...

The door to the broom closet opened and Luna walked out with a content smile on her face. As she was looking to make sure that her clothes weren't too disheveled, Ron walked out with a very content smile on his face. He looked fondly at her as she turned around in front of a mirror that was hanging on the wall in a corridor.

"Let's do it again!" he said eagerly.

"All in good time." Luna was pleased. She knew that Ron had nothing to worry about. Now that she had him under her spell, there would come many more times like this one. Now that he was under the strongest spell in existance. The spell of true love.

The End.


End file.
